


Just Us

by Bremol



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Kitty share a day out at Silver Creek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who requested a Gunsmoke story a few months back. It's nothing more than a bit of fluff story wise.

Matt yawned and stared out at the slowly awakening town, wishing he’d had the chance to get some sleep. Growling when he thought of just why he hadn’t, he stood up and made his way back to the cells, glowering at the men sitting gagged and scowling at him.

“Mphsfgd,” he grumbled unintelligibly.

“I told you what would happen if you didn’t shut up.” Matt told him. “The gag’ll come out when Festus brings your breakfast, and not a minute before.”

Kicking at the bars, the man growled and glared at Matt. “Sofafafdaba,” he grumbled.

“It’s probably a good thing that gag’s in your mouth.” Matt warned then turned and walked back out to the front. Grabbing his hat and gun, he put them on then stepped out into the cool morning, thankful for the coming of autumn’s milder weather.

“Mornin’, Matthew.” Festus greeted as he came jangling down the boardwalk.

“Mornin’.” Matt returned.

“You’re lookin’ a mite peeked, Matthew.”

Matt yawned. “No sleep, Festus. Crawley wouldn’t shut up. Had to gag him, but that still didn’t keep him quiet enough for me to rest.”

Festus snarled. “Dadburnit, Matthew. When’s his escort gettin’ here?”

“Supposed to get here tomorrow.” Matt answered, another yawn sneaking up on him. “I think I’m going to let you and Newly handle things today, Festus. It should be a fairly quiet day. Think I’m gonna go take me a nice long nap out by Silver Creek and then maybe do some fishin’.”

“Alrighty, Matthew. Don’t fret yourself none. We’ll take care of everythin’ what comes up.”

“Thanks, Festus.” Matt tipped his hat and headed toward the Long Branch, going around the back, quietly slipping up the stairs. He knew Kitty would still be sleeping, but he wanted to take her with him to Silver Creek. He’d decided that since he was taking a day for himself, he might as well spend it with her, making up for being away from her for the last two weeks.

Carefully letting himself into her room, he stood smiling as he watched her move restlessly in her sleep, his name a mere whisper on her lips. Taking off his hat and gun, he hung them up in their usual place, then made his way to her bed. Sitting down beside her, he gently caressed the hair from her face, chuckling when she twitched her nose. Bending over, he pressed a light kiss to her lips, enjoying the low hum that signaled she was slowly waking up.

Kitty blinked and stared up at Matt. “Cowboy? What is it?” she asked as she reached out to caress his face.

“Come with me to Silver Creek?” he asked, a slow smile spreading across his face at her surprise.

“But, Matt, I thought you couldn’t leave while that prisoner is still here.”

Matt shrugged. “He’s well taken care of. Festus and Newly are going to watch things while I’m gone.” He scrubbed a hand over his face as he yawned.

Kitty sat up and caressed his dark curls. “You haven’t slept, at all, have you?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

Matt shook his head. “No, Kit, I haven’t. Crawley wouldn’t shut up so I had to gag him, but all that did was make him a little quieter, it didn’t shut him up.”

“Ah, Cowboy,” she sighed as she pulled him to her. “You go get us a hamper of food from Ma Smalley. I’ll get up, get dressed, and fix us some breakfast. Then I’ll be glad to spend the day with you.” Gently tangling her fingers in his hair, she pressed a kiss to his head. “Even if it’s just to let you use my lap as your pillow.”

Matt hummed at that, titling his head up to nuzzle her neck. “Maybe we should take some pillows and a couple blankets so you can finish restin’ with me,” he suggested.

Cocking her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck, Kitty hummed her approval. “I like the sound of that.”

Moving his kisses up her neck over her face, he found her lips, kissing her with the pent up longing of a man having gone without his woman’s touch for way longer than he cared to. Pulling back for air, Matt rested his forehead against hers. “We’d better stop before I’m not fit to go out in public.”

Kitty laughed and looked down. “Uh, Cowboy, I think we’re past that.”

Matt growled, “Well, I’ll have to wait a few minutes, but if we keep this up, it’s going to take much longer.”

Tracing his ear with her finger, she smiled at him. “We could always take care of your problem now,” she whispered as her hand roamed down his chest.

Grabbing her hand before it could reach its destination, Matt growled at her. “Kit, behave. My _problem_ will go away once I get out of here.” He reached up and caressed her face. “I want you, but out at Silver Creek where we’re alone.”

Smiling, she tugged her hand free and cupped his cheek. “Alright, Cowboy. Go on. Go get my buggy and some food. I’ll be ready with breakfast when you get back.”

 

~*~

 

Kitty smiled as she caressed Matt’s head. He’d wanted them to take pillows so she could rest too, but he’d been so tired that they had barely gotten the blanket spread out before he was falling asleep. She’d sat down and lifted his head onto her lap then leaned back on the tree that provided shade from the sun that was quickly heating the day up. She could see small beads of sweat forming on Matt’s forehead. Dabbing his forehead with her handkerchief, she used her free hand to unbutton a few more of the buttons on his shirt.

“Gettin’ frisky, Kitten?” he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Kitty laughed and bent to nip at his nose. “Meow,” she teased as she gently batted at him.

“Kitty.” Matt laughed as he opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

“I wasn’t getting frisky, Cowboy. I was merely trying to make you a little more comfortable in this heat.”

Matt sat up then took of his vest. “Well finish what you started.” He winked. “I wouldn’t mind a bit if my Kitten got a little frisky.”

“Your Kitten isn’t going to get a _little_ frisky,” she murmured as she scooted closer, her fingers nimbly finishing the task of unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh?” he asked, his own hands busy with tiny buttons. “You know, Kit,” he mumbled, his eyes diverted to her chest.

“What?” she asked, her hands moving to the buckle of his belt.

“I like it when you wear something that buttons down the front.”

“Oh you do, do you? And why is that, Cowboy?” she asked, her hands roaming up his torso.

Giving her a lopsided grin, Matt pushed her blouse open. “Because I don’t have to wait to do this,” he whispered as his hands cupped her breasts.

“Matt,” she whimpered, her breath catching, her head falling back and exposing her neck.

Nuzzling her neck, Matt hummed his pleasure when he felt her hand brush against him. “Kit,” he murmured when she dragged her fingernail around the waistband of his pants before sneaking down inside.

“Cowboy,” she gasped when she pulled back.

“What?” he asked after taking a deep breath.

“Let’s go for a swim.”

Matt frowned. “Swim?”

Kitty grinned naughtily at him and nodded. “Swim.”

 

~*~

 

Kitty caressed Matt’s arm as she smiled at the soft snore then the grumble before he smiled in his sleep. They’d both worn each other out with their swim. She chuckled at the thought. Swim wasn’t exactly what they’d done in the water, but it would work as a way to keep them from telling just what it was that they _had_ been doing if anyone got a bit nosy. She rolled her eyes. Festus and Doc were sure to fit into that category when they returned to town. She loved them both, but some times they were just so, she shook her head. Annoying was the word that came to mind.

“They just love us, Kit.” Matt mumbled, his eyes slowly opening as his hand caressed her hip.

“I know they do, but I wish they wouldn’t put their noses in our business so much.”

“Doc does it just to watch us sputter.” Matt grinned at her. “And Festus just doesn’t have a clue.”

Kitty laughed, “He really doesn’t.”

Matt sighed and pulled her close. “We should probably be heading back. I don’t want to have you out after dark. You aren’t dressed warm enough.”

She smiled and moved closer. “But my cowboy can keep me warm.”

“Kitty,” he warned even as he began to caress her. “You really have to behave.”

“I do?” she asked, an eyebrow arched, a fingernail drawing a lazy pattern on his chest.

Growling, he rolled over, bringing her with him. “I really shouldn’t give into you.”

She smiled down at him, her hands resting on his chest. “I’ll make it up to you tonight in my big soft bed.”

“With that incentive, I have to give in,” he whispered as he cupped her face. “Thanks for coming out here with me today, Kit.”

Kitty, her body slowly taking his inside, smiled down at him. “It’s been my pleasure, Cowboy. I’m glad to have a day full of just us.” She closed her eyes as she began to move over him.

“So am I, Kitty. I missed you. I’m sorry I was gone so long.” He gripped her hips, helping her move.

Leaning down, her body pressed against his, she kissed him then smiled. “Don’t apologize, Cowboy. Just love me.”

Wrapping his arms around her, Matt rolled over, his body covering hers. “Gladly,” he murmured before kissing her behind her ear, gently nipping at the soft flesh of her neck.

“Matt,” she breathed, her body trembling. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kitten.” Matt whispered before kissing her. “Even if I don’t say it very often.”

Wrapping her legs around him, Kitty caressed his face. “I know you do because you show me over and over again.”


End file.
